psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Communism
:Distinguish from Communalism. Communism is a socioeconomic structure that promotes the establishment of a classless, stateless society based on common ownership of the means of production. "> It is usually considered a branch of the broader socialist movement that draws on the various political and intellectual movements that trace their origins back to the work of theorists of the Industrial Revolution and the French Revolution"Socialism." Columbia Electronic Encyclopedia. Columbia University Press. 03 Feb. 2008. .. Communism attempts to offer an alternative to the problems believed to be inherent with representative democracy, capitalist economies and the legacy of imperialism and colonialism. The dominant forms of communism, such as Leninism, Trotskyism and Luxemburgism, are based on Marxism. Karl Marx is sometimes known as the "father of Communism", but non-Marxist versions of communism (such as Christian communism and anarchist communism) also exist. __TOC__ See also *Anti-communism *Criticisms of communism *Post-Communism *Capitalism *Communization *The Communist Manifesto *Socialism *Ideology *Economic ideology References *Abruna Rodriguez, L. E. (1983). Ernest Becker's social psychology: A merger of Marx and Freud: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Abulkhanova-Slavskaya, K. A. (1988). The significance of K. Marx' works on cooperation for the solution of present-day problems of social psychology: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 9(5) Sep-Oct 1988, 14-24. *Acker, J., & Barry, K. (1984). Comments on MacKinnon's "Feminism, Marxism, method, and the state." Signs Vol 10(1) Fal 1984, 175-179. *Adair, M. (1983). Grounding spirituality and moving politics: Issues in Radical Therapy Vol 11(3) 1983, 10-13, 66. *Adizes, I., & Weston, J. F. (1973). Comparative models of social responsibility: Academy of Management Journal Vol 16(1) Mar 1973, 112-128. *Adler, P. S. (2007). The future of critical management studies: A paleo-Marxist critique of labour process theory: Organization Studies Vol 28(9) Sep 2007, 1313-1345. *Adler, P. S. (2007). Marx, socialization and labour process theory: A rejoinder: Organization Studies Vol 28(9) Sep 2007, 1387-1394. *Adnanes, M. (2001). Youth and gender in post-communist Bulgaria: Journal of Youth Studies Vol 4(1) Mar 2001, 25-40. *Aguirre, B. E. (1976). Women in the Cuban bureaucracies: 1968-1974: Journal of Comparative Family Studies Vol 7(1) Spr 1976, 23-40. *Ahmed, R., & Pretorius-Heuchert, J. W. (2001). Notions of social change in community psychology: Issues and challenges. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Ajtony, A. (2001). Conversion, identity, and social change: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 54(6)(456) Nov-Dec 2001, 673-684. *Albee, G. W. (1983). Political ideology and science: A reply to Eysenck: American Psychologist Vol 38(8) Aug 1983, 965-966. *Alhama, R. (1982). An approach to the study of the psychophysiology of work: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 5(1) Jan-Apr 1982, 53-69. *Allen, D. (1997). Social constructions of self: Some Asian, Marxist, and feminist critiques of dominant Western views of self. Boulder, CO: Westview Press. *Andersen, H. (1985). The ideological sex: Udkast Vol 13(2) 1985, 147-181. *Andersen, J., & Sorensen, K. (1984). Upbringing, psychoanalysis, and the Left Wing: Translators' introduction to and commentary on Gabi Minz's article "As grownups educate." Udkast Vol 12(2) 1984, 234-238. *Anderson, K. (2000). Erich Fromm and the Frankfurt School critique of criminal justice. Champaign, IL: University of Illinois Press. *Andreeva, G. M. (1977). Towards the construction of a theoretical framework for research on perception: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1977, 3-14. *Andrejevova, G. M. (1975). Present aspects of the problem of values in social cognition: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 11(3) 1975, 261-265. *Angelergues, R. (1976). Reich and the Freudian-Marxist illusion: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 41(4) Oct-Dec 1976, 733-746. *Archibald, W. P. (1976). Face-to-face: The alienating effects of class, status and power divisions: American Sociological Review Vol 41(5) Oct 1976, 819-837. *Arvidsson, A. (2005). Brands: A critical perspective: Journal of Consumer Culture Vol 5(2) Jul 2005, 235-258. *Ashley, D. (1985). Marx and the category of "individuality" in communist society: Symbolic Interaction Vol 8(1) Spr 1985, 63-83. *Asmolov, A. G., Bratus, B. S., Zeigarnik, B. V., Petrovskii, V. A., Subbotskii, E. V., Kharash, A. U., et al. (2005). On Some Prospects of Research on Sense-Based Formations of the Personality: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 43(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 5-18. *Asratyan, E. A., & Shingarov, G. K. (1982). Lenin's theory of reflection and Pavlov's teaching on higher nervous activity: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 12(4) Jul-Aug 1982, 357-363. *Assiter, A. (1984). Althusser and structuralism: British Journal of Sociology Vol 35(2) Jun 1984, 272-296. *Augoustinos, M. (1999). Ideology, false consciousness and psychology: Theory & Psychology Vol 9(3) Jun 1999, 295-312. *Ayme, J. (1984). Marxism, psychiatry, psychoanalysis: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 49(3) Jul-Sep 1984, 745-761. *Bachar, S. (1974). Learning as an important factor in the preparation of the working people for the management of society under socialism: Jednotna Skola Vol 26(10) Dec 1974, 872-888. *Bachar, S. (1975). The influence of some factors on the process of forming the new man: Jednotna Skola Vol 27(10) Dec 1975, 841-853. *Bachar, S. (1985). The Czechoslovak Broadcasting Station as a factor that influences the thinking of young people: Jednotna Skola Vol 37(9) Nov 1985, 780-791. *Bailly-Salin, P. (1987). Breton maids and social psychopathology in the post-war period: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 63(7) Sep 1987, 875-880. *Baker, K., & Gippenreiter, Y. B. (1995). The influence of Stalinist repressions of the thirties on family life in three generations: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 1995, 66-84. *Bakhtin, M. M. (1985). A critique of Marxist apologias of Freudianism: Soviet Psychology Vol 23(3) Spr 1985, 5-27. *Bansemir, G. (1987). Methodological principles of standardized questioning in the frame of socio-gerontological surveys: Zeitschrift fur Alternsforschung Vol 42(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 111-125. *Bardi, A., & Schwartz, S. H. (1996). Relations among sociopolitical values in Eastern Europe: Effects of the communist experience: Political Psychology Vol 17(3) Sep 1996, 525-549. *Barker, J. (2003). The topology of revolution: Communication & Cognition Vol 36(1-2) 2003, 61-72. *Barlow, J. A. (1981). Mass line leadership and thought reform in China: American Psychologist Vol 36(3) Mar 1981, 300-309. *Barrios Osuna, I. (1983). Concerning psychological and philosophical investigation of human activity: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 6(1) Jan-Apr 1983, 33-36. *Barrios Osuna, I. (1984). On the object of study of social psychology: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 7(3) Sep-Dec 1984, 104-121. *Batiuk, M. E., & Sacks, H. L. (1981). George Herbert Mead and Karl Marx: Exploring consciousness and community: Symbolic Interaction Vol 4(2) Fal 1981, 207-223. *Baxandall, L. (1972). Sex-pol: Essays 1929-1934. Wilhelm Reich. (Trans. Anna Bostock, Tom DuBose & Lee Baxandall.). Oxford, England: Vintage. *Baytchinska, K. K. (1994). Man in socialist and post-socialist society: Analytische Psychologie Vol 25(97) Aug 1994, 162-181. *Bedrnova, E., & et al. (1980). Psychological and sociological issues of the control of social processes in economic organizations: Psychologie v Ekonomicke Praxi Vol 15(3) 1980, 163-177. *Beim, A., & Fine, G. A. (2007). The cultural frameworks of prejudice: Reputational images and the postwar disjuncture of Jews and Communism: Sociological Quarterly Vol 48(3) Sum 2007, 373-397. *Bengis, S. M. (1977). Towards individuated socialism: Contradictions, parallels and confluence between Marxism and Jungian depth psychology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bernhardt, H. (2001). German Democratic Republic: Absorbing the sins of the fathers. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Billig, M. (1999). Commodity fetishism and repression: Reflections on Marx, Freud and the psychology of consumer capitalism: Theory & Psychology Vol 9(3) Jun 1999, 313-329. *Bindman, S. (1969). Review of Existentialism Versus Marxism: Conflicting Views on Humanism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 14 (1), Jan, 1969. *Biran, S. (1979). Present-day Marxist sociology and psychoanalysis: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 22(3) 1979, 176-182. *Birnbach, M. (1987). The angry Marx: American Imago Vol 44(3-4) Fal-Win 1987, 195-211. *Bisaga, K. (2001). Commentary 2. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Blanchard, W. H. (1984). Karl Marx and the Jewish question: Political Psychology Vol 5(3) Sep 1984, 365-374. *Bodalev, A. A. (1986). On the study of the human character: Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 1 Jan-Mar 1986, 41-50. *Bogdanchikov, S. A. (2004). Enchmen's phenomenon: Voprosy Psychologii No 1 2004, 144-155. *Bohnet, I., & Frey, B. S. (1994). Cooperation, communication, and communism: An experimental analysis: Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie Vol 46(3) Sep 1994, 453-463. *Borchers, D. (1988). Paul Lazarsfeld: A Marxist on leave: Communication Vol 10(2) Feb 1988, 211-222. *Borchiver, R. (1992). A social-psychological analysis of millennial thought in the Communist party of Canada: 1921-1957: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Borecky, M. (1992). The fears of a Czechoslovak psychoanalyst in a post-totalitarian society: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Spec Issue 1992, 45-51. *Boros, J. (1989). Some approaches to the acquisition of consciousness of a personality: Jednotna Skola Vol 41(1) Jan 1989, 74-87. *Borowski, K. (1975). Secular and religious education in Poland: Religious Education Vol 70(1) Jan-Feb 1975, 70-76. *Bourdieu, P. (1985). The social space and the genesis of groups: Social Science Information/sur les sciences sociales Vol 24(2) Jun 1985, 195-220. *Bowers, C. A. (1984). The problem of individualism and community in neo-Marxist educational thought: Teachers College Record Vol 85(3) Spr 1984, 365-390. *Bozhovich, L. L. (1974). Education as a goal-directed development of the child's personality: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 20(1) Jan 1974, 33-39. *Bramel, D. (1986). When Psychology Replaces Marxism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 31 (12), Dec, 1986. *Brandt, L. W. (1977). Marxist-Leninist Psychology--What is it? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 22 (9), Sep, 1977. *Brandt, L. W. (1979). German language psychoanalysis today: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 66(4) 1979, 591-616. *Bredikhina, O. (2000). S.L. Rubinshtein: The riddle of life and creativity: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 38(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 56-76. *Brito Fernandez, H. (1983). Considerations concerning methodological problems and empirical strategies for studying personality: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 6(1) Jan-Apr 1983, 23-32. *Brosio, R. A. (2007). The defense rests--for now: Educational Studies: Journal of the American Educational Studies Association Vol 42(2) 2007, 182-183. *Brosio, R. A. (2007). Rejoinder to Aaron Cooley's review of Teaching against global capitalism and the new imperialism: A critical pedagogy: Educational Studies: Journal of the American Educational Studies Association Vol 42(2) 2007, 174-179. *Brown, P. (1974). Toward a Marxist psychology. Oxford, England: Harper Colphon. *Brown, P. (1981). Antipsychiatry and the left: Psychology & Social Theory No 2 Fal-Win 1981, 19-28. *Brozek, J. (1969). Soviet Contributions to History: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 14 (8), Aug, 1969. *Brozek, J. (1997). Stalinist Science: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (11), Nov, 1997. *Brozek, J., & Hoskovec, J. (1993). Contributions to the history of psychology: XCVI. Psychology in Communist and postCommunist Czechoslovakia: Toward a synthesis: Psychological Reports Vol 73(1) Aug 1993, 239-248. *Brozek, J., & Hoskovec, J. (1995). Psychology in the Czech Republic. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Bruhn, J. G. (1994). Psychological adaptation to rapid societal change in Poland: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 25(3) 1994, 153-161. *Bruner, J. (1984). Vygotsky's zone of proximal development: The hidden agenda: New Directions for Child Development No 23 Mar 1984, 93-97. *Bubelini, J. (1975). The role of the school psychologist in vocational counseling: Jednotna Skola Vol 27(7) Sep 1975, 600-612. *Bubelini, J. (1979). Questions of periodicity of mental development in D. B. Elkonin's conception: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 14(5) 1979, 387-394. *Bubelini, J. (1980). On the starting-points of a sociologic and social-psychological conception of socialization: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 24(1) 1980, 31-41. *Bucchini-Giamarchi, M. (1997). From religious belief to atheism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 61(3) Jul-Sep 1997, 981-988. *Buchowski, M., Kronenfeld, D. B., Peterman, W., & Thomas, L. (1994). Language, Nineteen Eighty-Four, and 1989: Language in Society Vol 23(4) Dec 1994, 555-578. *Burger, H. G. (1975). Marx-talk: Transitivity vs. structuralism: Language Sciences No 38 Dec 1975, 18-20. *Burghardt, S. (1996). A materialist framework for social work theory and practice. New York, NY: Free Press. *Calles Bajos, N., & Torres, A. (1983). Abilities: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 24(2) Apr-Jun 1983, 267-274. *Caparros, A. (1975). Historical notes on Freudian-Marxism: Anuario de Psicologia No 13 1975, 3-35. *Caparros, N., & Bauleo, A. (1994). Then. . . Later: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 1(2) May-Aug 1994, 183-195. *Carlson, R. (1985). Review of Competitors and Comrades: Culture, Economics, and Personality: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 30 (12), Dec, 1985. *Carmona, F. J. (1994). Faith, political engagement and social change in Spain: A partial social biography of Alfonso Carlos Comin. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Carter, T. J. (1981). The new criminologist: A case in applied sociology: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 1981, 380-394. *Cassel, R. N. (1998). The most critical element in high school accountability is the development of democratic maturity in students: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 35(3-4) 1998, 19-25. *Cech, V. (1974). Sociology in the Soviet science of management: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 11(1) 1974, 16-25. *Cervin, V. B. (1989). A psychological footnote to Gorbachev's economic Perestroika: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 38(3) Jul 1989, 277-288. *Ceska, V. (1976). Towards the concept of social role in Marxist-Leninist sociology: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 12(3) 1976, 313-323. *Chemouni, J. (2004). Lenin, sexuality and psychoanalysis: Psychoanalysis and History Vol 6(2) Sum 2004, 135-159. *Chen, H. (1986). Recent discussions on the theory of activity in psychological circles in the Soviet Union: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 18(2) 1986, 215-223. *Chen, L., & Wang, A.-s. (1979). Hold on to scientific experimentation in psychology: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 11(1) 1979, 10-16. *Chen, Y.-H. (1965). Critique of modern bourgeois social psychology: Acta Psychologica Sinica No 2 1965, 106-113. *Chessick, R. D. (1993). Implications for contemporary psychoanalysis in the work of Georg Lukacs: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 29(2) Apr 1993, 237-250. *Chorvat, F. (1975). A scientific concept of education philosophy: Jednotna Skola Vol 27(9) Nov 1975, 759-770. *Chow, E. N.-L., Zhang, N., & Wang, J. (2004). Promising and Contested Fields: Women's Studies and Sociology of Women/Gender in Contemporary China: Gender & Society Vol 18(2) Apr 2004, 161-188. *Christie, R. (1956). Eysenck's treatment of the personality of communists: Psychological Bulletin Vol 53(6) Nov 1956, 411-430. *Chryssochoou, X., & Volpato, C. (2004). Social Influence and the Power of Minorities: An Analysis of the Communist Manifesto: Social Justice Research Vol 17(4) Dec 2004, 357-388. *Cirbes, V. (1976). Toward the issue of planning and consciousness in the process of forming the socialist way of life: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 12(4) 1976, 353-356. *Clark-Rapley, E. (1999). Dancing bodies: Moving beyond Marxian views of human activity, relations and consciousness: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 29(2) Jun 1999, 89-108. *Clayton, T. (2005). Re-orientations in moral education in Cambodia since 1975: Journal of Moral Education Vol 34(4) Dec 2005, 505-517. *Cleveland, J. W. (2004). New Left, not New Liberal: 1960s Movements in English Canada and Quebec: Canadian Review of Sociology and Anthropology Vol 41(1) Feb 2004, 67-84. *Cole, M. (1970). Marxism and Psychology---Taken Seriously: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (7), Jul, 1970. *Cole, M. (1985). Bakhtin, Freud, and early Soviet psychology: Soviet Psychology Vol 23(3) Spr 1985, 3-4. *Cole, M. (2003). Might it be in the practice that it fails to succeed? A Marxist critique of claims for postmodernism and poststructuralism as forces for social change and social justice: British Journal of Sociology of Education Vol 24(4) Sep 2003, 487-500. *Collins, R. (2001). Weber and the sociology of revolution: Journal of Classical Sociology Vol 1(2) Sep 2001, 171-194. *Colow, N. H. (1988). Growing up red: A view over time: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Colvin, M., & Pauly, J. (1983). A critique of criminology: Toward an integrated structural-Marxist theory of delinquency production: American Journal of Sociology Vol 89(3) Nov 1983, 513-551. *Cook, D. (1995). The sundered totality: Adorno's Freudo-Marxism: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 25(2) Jun 1995, 191-215. *Cooley, A. (2007). Democracy still matters: A response to the rejoinder of my review of Teaching against global capitalism and the new imperialism: A critical pedagogy: Educational Studies: Journal of the American Educational Studies Association Vol 42(2) 2007, 180-182. *Cooley, A. (2007). Democracy's contested territory: Finding common ground can be difficult: Educational Studies: Journal of the American Educational Studies Association Vol 42(2) 2007, 183-184. *Cooper, T. D. (1984). Karl Marx and group therapy: An old warning about a new phenomenon: Counseling and Values Vol 29(1) Oct 1984, 22-26. *Cordova C, A. (1992). "From the psalms to the sutros": The spiritual itinerary of E. Fromm: Salud Mental Vol 15(1) Mar 1992, 1-9. *Cornell, L. L. (1988). Taking reproduction seriously: Marxism and the "modern family" in China and Japan. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Craciun, C. (2006). Review of Sexuality and Gender in Postcommunist Eastern Europe and Russia: Cognitie Creier Comportament Vol 10(1) Mar 2006, 161. *Cruz Rolando, A. (1987). Leisure time in the elderly: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 10(1) Jan-Apr 1987, 99-112. *Csiszer, N., & Katona, E. (2001). Hungary: Replacing a missing stone. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Cucliciu, I. (2001). Romania: A time of yielding. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Cura Morales, R. (1983). Preliminary study of the level of discrimination and reliability of the indirect variant of the attitude investigation method (AIM) for middle school and high school students: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 6(1) Jan-Apr 1983, 37-53. *Dahl, N.-P., Dybbroe, O., & Fussel, L. (1982). Technology and the control of workers: Udkast Vol 10(2) 1982, 136-163. *Darasse, C. (1988). Time perspective and organisational involvement: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 37(4) Oct 1988, 411-425. *David, H. P. (1981). Review of Women in Eastern Europe and the Soviet Union: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (12), Dec, 1981. *David, H. P. (1999). From abortion to contraception: A resource to public policies and reproductive behavior in Central and Eastern Europe from 1917 to the present. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Davison, T. (1994). Marx, freedom and education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Davydov, V. V. (1985). Leont'ev's theory of the relationship between activity and mental reflection: Soviet Psychology Vol 23(3) Spr 1985, 28-45. *Davydov, V. V., & Markova, A. K. (1982). A concept of educational activity for schoolchildren: Soviet Psychology Vol 21(2) Win 1982-1983, 50-76. *Dean, K. (2000). Capitalism, psychic immiseration, and decentred subjectivity: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 5(1) Spr 2000, 41-56. *Deconchy, J.-P. (1976). Regulation and meaning in the case of ideological compromise: Catholic ecclesiastics and Marxist propositions: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 30(10-13) Mar-Apr 1976-1977, 436-450. *DeFronzo, J. (1978). Nixon's visit to China and increased favorability toward communism: Psychological Reports Vol 42(1) Feb 1978, 70. *Delbridge, R. (2007). Explaining conflicted collaboration: A critical realist approach to hegemony: Organization Studies Vol 28(9) Sep 2007, 1347-1357. *Demos, G. D., & O'Neill, W. F. (1984). "Groupthink": The study group in thought reform: Etc Vol 41(2) Sum 1984, 187-205. *Diamond, S. (1979). Don't Blame Marx: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (5), May, 1979. *Dianiska, G. (1985). Some questions about the form of the psychology of propaganda: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 29(6) 1985, 486-491. *Dianiska, G. (1986). Development of the psychology of ideological work in light of conclusions of the 17th Congress of the Czechoslovak Communist Party: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 30(5) 1986, 439-443. *Diyatchenko, M. I. (1985). Soviet psychology in the service of the defense of Motherland: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 May-Jun 1985, 5-13. *Dockal, V. (1979). To problems of giftedness and possibilities of its identification in school age children: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 14(3) 1979, 234-241. *Doob, L. W. (1934). Review of In Place of Profit: Psychological Bulletin Vol 31(5) May 1934, 373-374. *Dor, J. (1987). The philosophic alienation of the psychoanalytic endeavor: Clinica y Analisis Grupal Vol 9(4) Oct-Dec 1987, 481-507. *Dowrick, C. (1983). Strange meeting: Marxism, psychoanalysis and social work: British Journal of Social Work Vol 13(1) Feb 1983, 1-18. *Dreier, O. (1983). A. N. Leontjev: Activity and personality: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 35(4) 1983, 272-295. *Duarte, N. (2006). Education as Mediation Between the Individual's Everyday Life and the Historical Construction of Society and Culture by Humankind. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Dzhrnazyan, L. N. (1989). Stalinism: Continuity of social psychology: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 10(6) 1989, 91-97. *Eckardt, G. (1989). William Stern: Aspects of his life's work: For his 50th anniversary of death on 27th March, 1988: Psychologie fur die Praxis Vol 7(1) 1989, 3-27. *Edwards, A. L. (1941). Rationalization in recognition as a result of a political frame of reference: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 36(2) Apr 1941, 224-235. *Eghigian, G. (2002). Was there a communist psychiatry? Politics and East German psychiatric care, 1945-1989: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 364-368. *Eghigian, G. (2005). Care and Control in a Communist State: The Place of Politics in East German Psychiatry. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Amsterdam University Press. *Einhorn, B. (2000). Gender, nation, landscape and identity in narratives of exile and return: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 23(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 701-713. *Elhammoumi, M. (2001). Lost--or merely domesticated? The boom in socio-historicocultural theory emphasises some concepts, overlooks others. Aarhus N, Denmark: Aarhus University Press. *Elhammoumi, M. (2002). To create psychology's own capital. Hauppauge, NY: Nova Science Publishers. *Elhammoumi, M. (2006). Is There a Marxist Psychology? New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Engst, J. (1975). The formulation of some theoretical problems based on the relation between practical activity and consciousness: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 19(3) 1975, 221-225. *Erastov, N. P. (1983). Problems of the psychology of propaganda: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(5) 1983, 81-82. *Erikson, E. H. (1998). A Conviction Born of Judiciousness (1950). Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Erikson, K. (1986). On work and alienation: American Sociological Review Vol 51(1) Feb 1986, 1-8. *Eros, F., Csepeli, G., Orkeny, A., & Nemenyi, M. (2001). Changes in the East, perceptions and assessments: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 54(6)(456) Nov-Dec 2001, 655-660. *Eskola, A. (1992). The legacy of Marxist influences in Finnish psychology: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 44(2) 1992, 97-103. *Evans, G. (2006). The Social Bases of Political Divisions in Post-Communist Eastern Europe: Annual Review of Sociology Vol 32 2006, 245-270. *Eysenck, H. J. (1956). The psychology of politics and the personality: Similarities between fascists and communists: Psychological Bulletin Vol 53(6) Nov 1956, 431-438. *Eysenck, H. J. (1982). The sociology of psychological knowledge, the genetic interpretation of the IQ, and Marxist-Leninist ideology: Bulletin of the British Psychological Society Vol 35 Dec 1982, 449-451. *Eysenck, H. J. (1983). Marx and intelligence: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (10), Oct, 1983. *Fabelo Roche, R., & Dominguez Lastra, H. (1988). Training school children in correct behavior: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 11(1) Jan-Apr 1988, 1-19. *Fay, B. (1993). The elements of critical social science. Thousand Oaks, CA ; Buckingham, England: Sage Publications, Inc; Open University Press. *Fay, P. J., & Middleton, W. C. (1939). Certain factors related to liberal and conservative attitudes of college students; sex, classification, fraternity membership, major subject: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 30(5) May 1939, 378-390. *Fel'dshtein, D. I. (1976). XXV Congress of the CPSU and the psychological problems of communist education: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 1976, 3-15. *Fel'dshtein, D. I. (1980). Problems in the development of personality in the light of Lenin's ideas: Voprosy Psychologii No 5 Sep-Oct 1980, 14-22. *Feldstein, D. I. (1984). Psychological regularities in personality development and a solution of present-day problems of education: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1984, 43-51. *Feofanov, M. P. (2000). The theory of cultural development in pedology as an eclectic conception with basically idealist roots: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 38(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 12-30. *Ferguson, I., & Lavalette, M. (2004). Beyond Power Discourse: Alienation and Social Work: British Journal of Social Work Vol 34(3) Apr 2004, 297-312. *Filipec, J. (1974). Comparison and cognition: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 11(1) 1974, 58-68. *Filipec, J. (1974). Science, ideology, and systems: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(6) 1974, 561-570. *Filipec, J. (1976). Socialist humanism and the way of life: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 12(4) 1976, 357-370. *Fischelova, V. (1990). The sick society: Sigmund Freud House Bulletin Vol 14, Spec Issue 1990, 10-16. *Fishbein, L. (1976). Floyd Dell: The impact of Freud and Marx on a radical mind: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 63(2) Sum 1976, 267-280. *Fisher, P. (2005). Abortion in post-communist Germany: The end of Muttipolitik and a still birth for feminism: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 28(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 21-36. *Flek, A. (1974). The technical and socio-economic aspect of interhuman relations in production: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(2) 1974, 147-157. *Foster, D. (1999). Racism, marxism, psychology: Theory & Psychology Vol 9(3) Jun 1999, 331-352. *Fox, K. F. A., Skorobogatykh, I. I., & Saginova, O. V. (2005). The Soviet evolution of marketing thought, 1961-1991: From Marx to marketing: Marketing Theory Vol 5(3) Sep 2005, 283-307. *Fraad, H. (2003). Psychoanalytic marxism: Groundwork: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 30(4) Spr 2003, 424-426. *Freixa i Baque, E. (1985). Behaviorism and Marxism in France: Behaviorism, the left and the others: Revista Mexicana de Analisis de la Conducta Vol 11(3) Dec 1985, 175-237. *Frey, D. (1983). Is Marxian Social Psychology Different from Western Social Psychology? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (10), Oct, 1983. *Froese, P. (2004). Forced Secularization in Soviet Russia: Why an Atheistic Monopoly Failed: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 43(1) Mar 2004, 35-50. *Fromm, E. (1990). Beyond the chains of illusion: My encounter with Marx and Freud. New York, NY: Continuum. *Fromm, E., Osterle, H. D., & Anderson, K. (2000). The state as educator: On the psychology of criminal justice. Champaign, IL: University of Illinois Press. *Fuchtner, H. (1975). Georges Politzer's critique of psychoanalysis: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 29(11) 1975, 1011-1031. *Funk, R. (2000). Erich Fromm's life and work. Champaign, IL: University of Illinois Press. *Galor, Z. (1984). Personality and social structures: On sociological theory of personality in the light of K. Marx's and F. Engles' studies: Studia Socjologiczne No 4(95) 1984, 75-86. *Gao, J.-f. (1979). The historical teaching of psychology: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 11(2) 1979, 148-152. *Garai, L., & Eros, F. (1978). Marx's social theory and the concept of man in social psychology: Studia Psychologica Vol 20(1) 1978, 5-10. *Garcia Gonzalez, R., & Suarez Perez, R. (1987). The diabetic and society: Problematic interactions: Temas de Trabajo Social Vol 10(2) Jul-Dec 1987, 5-12. *Gardiner, M. E. (2006). Marxism and the convergence of utopia and the everyday: History of the Human Sciences Vol 19(3) Aug 2006, 1-32. *Gautier, M. L. (1997). Church attendance and religious belief in postcommunist societies: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 36(2) Jun 1997, 289-296. *Gersic, J. (1984). Relations between subjects and chances for their realization in natural historical education in grammar schools (with special regard to the instructional contents and proceedings in chemistry): Jednotna Skola Vol 36(2) Feb 1984, 118-135. *Gilgen, A. R. (2000). Common prescriptions for psychology derived from dialectical materialism and chaos theory: Psychological Reports Vol 86(2) Apr 2000, 487-492. *Glass, J. M. (1974). Plato, Marx, and Freud: The vision of eros and transcendence: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 37(2) May 1974, 147-157. *Goldberg, B. (1999). A psychology of need and the abstraction of "value": Creating demand in psychological practice: Theory & Psychology Vol 9(3) Jun 1999, 353-366. *Goldman, R. J. (1976). Value and moral education in communist societies: Character Potential: A Record of Research Vol 7(4) Apr 1976, 189-196. *Gonzales Rey, F. L. (1989). On the relationship between methodology, theory and empiric study in personality research: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 1989, 100-109. *Gonzalez Rey, F. (1983). Communication: Its importance in personality development: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 24(1) Jan 1983, 35-52. *Goodman, J. T. (1986). Observations of psychology in China: Ontario Psychologist Vol 18(7) Nov 1986, 8-9. *Goodnick, B. (1978). Religious kibbutzim: American Psychologist Vol 33(2) Feb 1978, 193-194. *Goodwin, R., & Gaines, S. O., Jr. (2004). Relationships beliefs and relationship quality across cultures: Country as a moderator of dysfunctional beliefs and relationship quality in three former Communist societies: Personal Relationships Vol 11(3) Sep 2004, 267-279. *Goodwin, R., Nizharadze, G., Luu, L. A. N., Kosa, E., & Emelyanova, T. (1999). Glasnost and the art of conversation: A multilevel analysis of intimate disclosure across three former communist cultures: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 30(1) Jan 1999, 72-90. *Gortzen, R. (1980). Psychoanalysis and Marxism: The first conciliatory attempt: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 35(2) Mar 1980, 87-105. *Gotbaum, N. E. (2001). Commentary 1. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Grau, G. (2002). Liberalization and repression: The legal debate in East Germany concerning Paragraph 175: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 15(4) Dec 2002, 323-340. *Greeley, A. (1994). A religious revival in Russia? : Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 33(3) Sep 1994, 253-272. *Green, A. (2006). Matter and psyche: Lewis Mumford's appropriation of Marx and Jung in his appraisal of the condition of man in technological civilization: History of the Human Sciences Vol 19(3) Aug 2006, 33-64. *Green, N. E. (1952). Opinions on communism of Air Force police trainees: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 36(2) Apr 1952, 92-96. *Grob, G. N. (1990). Marxian analysis and mental illness: History of Psychiatry Vol 1(2, Pt 2) Jun 1990, 223-232. *Grulich, V. (1978). The comprehensive and harmonic development of personality: Jednotna Skola Vol 30(5) May 1978, 385-399. *Gullickson, T. (1995). Review of Psychoanalytic-Marxism: Groundwork: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (11), Nov, 1995. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1993). Review of Nazis, Communists, Klansmen, and Others on the Fringe: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (9), Sep, 1993. *Hacker, W. (1987). Trends and requirements of the psychological structuring of work: Psychologie fur die Praxis No 3 1987, 197-214. *Hagan, J., & Leon, J. (1977). Rediscovering delinquency: Social history, political ideology and the sociology of law: American Sociological Review Vol 42(4) Aug 1977, 587-598. *Halfpenny, P. J. (1983). A refutation of historical materialism? : Social Science Information/sur les sciences sociales Vol 22(1) 1983, 61-87. *Hall, T. M. (2004). Social change, mental health, and the evolution of gay male identities: A clinical ethnography of post-communist Prague (Czech Republic). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hamber, B., Masilela, T. C., & Blanche, M. T. (2001). Towards a Marxist community psychology: Radical tools for community psychological analysis and practice. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Hamilton, J. W. (1981). Towards a psychological understanding of the relationship between Whittaker Chambers and Malcolm Cowley: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 9(1) Sum 1981, 91-104. *Hamilton, V. L., Sanders, J., & McKearney, S. J. (1995). Orientations toward authority in an authoritarian state: Moscow in 1990: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 21(4) Apr 1995, 356-365. *Hanley, E. (2003). A Party of Workers or a Party of Intellectuals? Recruitment into Eastern European Communist Parties, 1945-1988: Social Forces Vol 81(4) Jun 2003, 1073-1105. *Harmat, P., & Amstetten, M. B. (1984). Psychoanalysis and Marxism in Hungary (1900-1980): Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 38(3) Mar 1984, 254-269. *Harmat, P., & Amstetten, M. B. (1984). Psychoanalysis and Marxism in Hungary (1900superscript 1980): Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 38(3) Mar 1984, 254-269. *Harmatta, J. (1992). Psychic liberation under political tyranny: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 1(3-4) Dec 1992, 135-138. *Harris, B. (1995). The Benjamin Rush Society and Marxist psychiatry in the United States, 1944-1951: History of Psychiatry Vol 6(23, Pt 3) Sep 1995, 309-331. *Harsch, W. (1985). Marx and Freud on money: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 39(5) May 1985, 429-455. *Hearst, L. E. (1986). Protective Identification, Alienation and Society: Group Analysis Vol 19(1) Mar 1986, 79-81. *Heidmets, M. (1995). Social or individual orientation? Dilemmas in a post-Communist world. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press. *Herrington, J. S. (1981). A Marxian humanistic psychology: A theoretical comparison of the early philosophy of Karl Marx and the philosophy of selected humanistic psychologists, with application to psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Herseni, T., Marcus, S., & Tabachiu, A. (1965). Individual consciousness and social consciousness: Revista de Psihologie 11(1) 1965, 49-58. *Hidas, G. (1997). Psychoanalysis in Hungary in the era of communism and postcommunism: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 17(4) 1997, 486-497. *Hillhouse, R. J. (1994). The individual revolution: The social basis for transition to democracy? Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hinshelwood, R. D. (1983). Projective identification and Marx's concept of man: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 10(2) 1983, 221-226. *Hirschman, E. C. (1993). Ideology in consumer research, 1980 and 1990: A Marxist and feminist critique: Journal of Consumer Research Vol 19(4) Mar 1993, 537-555. *Hirshberg, M. S. (1993). The self-perpetuating national self-image: Cognitive biases in perceptions of international interventions: Political Psychology Vol 14(1) Mar 1993, 77-98. *Hlavsa, J., Chaloupka, O., Klicperova, M., & Holeysovsky, J. (1985). Actual problems of psychology of creativity: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 29(5) 1985, 394-417. *Ho, D. Y. (1978). The conception of man in Mao Tse-tung Thought: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 41(4) Nov 1978, 391-402. *Ho, D. Y. F. (1988). The conception of human nature in Mao Tse-Tung thought. New York, NY, England: Praeger Publishers. *Hogan, R. (2005). Was Wright Wrong? High-Class Jobs and the Professional Earnings Advantage: Social Science Quarterly Vol 86(3) Sep 2005, 645-663. *Hoibian, O. (2006). Sociogenesis of a social field: The cultural world of mountaineering in France from 1870 to 1930: International Review for the Sociology of Sport Vol 41(3-4) Sep 2006, 339-355. *Holda, D., & Cermakova, Z. (1980). Sociological research into value orientation: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 16(1) 1980, 90-101. *Holda, D., & Matejovsky, A. (1973). Some remarks on the Marxist conception of sociological youth research: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 9(4) 1973, 419-428. *Holland, J. (2007). Dictatorship of the object: A cultural study of Marxism. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hollander, N. C. (1987). Marxism, psychoanalysis and feminism: A view from Latin America: Women & Therapy Vol 6(4) Win 1987, 87-108. *Holling, H., & Liepmann, D. (1980). The relationship between social class and cognitive performance: Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie Vol 32(3) Aug 1980, 484-507. *Holzkamp, K. (1983). What can you learn about upbringing from Karl Marx: Udkast Vol 11(2) 1983, 126-151. *Hongisto, M. (1982). Individual, his abilities and social development: Psykologia Vol 17(6) 1982, 379-386. *Horowitz, I. L. (1993). The politics of physiological psychology: Ivan Pavlov's suppressed defense of scientific freedom and its consequences: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 28(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 137-142. *Horvath, A. (1998). Tricking into the position of the outcast: A case study in the emergence and effects of communist power: Political Psychology Vol 19(2) Jun 1998, 331-347. *Houska, J. (1974). The theoretical conception of the working class: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(2) 1974, 123-134. *Hraba, J., Mullick, R., Lorenz, F. O., Vecernik, J., & McCutcheon, A. (2002). Education and support for the Czech reforms: Sociology of Education Vol 75(2) Apr 2002, 147-168. *Hradecna, M. (1986). Significance of family and family education in creating the Socialist way of life: Jednotna Skola Vol 38(6) Jun 1986, 514-527. *Hryniewicz, J. T. (1986). Marxian paradigm of class structure investigations: Contemporary theories and relations between them: Studia Socjologiczne No 1100 1986, 89-106. *Hrzal, L. (1974). The substance of man in Marxism: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(6) 1974, 589-595. *Hrzal, L., & Popov, S. I. (1972). Theory of social structure and structural-functional analysis: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 8(4) 1972, 353-368. *Hsu, E. H. (1949). An experimental study of rationalization: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 44(2) Apr 1949, 277-278. *Huang, C. (2003). Transitional media vs. normative theories: Schramm, Altschull, and China: Journal of Communication Vol 53(3) Sep 2003, 444-459. *Hulakova, M. (1974). On problems of studying value orientation: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(6) 1974, 633-639. *Hunyady, G. (1998). Stereotypes during the decline and fall of communism. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Hutnyk, J. (2005). The Dialectic of Here and There: Anthropology 'at Home' and British Asian Communism: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 11(4) Jul 2005, 345-361. *Hvozdik, J. (1977). Psychology and the main trends for a more efficient pedagogical process in the socialist school: Jednotna Skola Vol 29(3) Mar 1977, 242-261. *Hvozdik, J. (1977). School psychology within the system of psychological educational care: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 12(2) 1977, 121-133. *Ibus, I., Jepsen, Z., & Mortensen, M. (1983). About upbringing: Translators' introduction and commentary of Klaus Holzkamp's article: "What can you learn about upbringing from Karl Marx." Udkast Vol 11(2) 1983, 121-125. *Iosif, A. V. (2004). Healing, orthodoxy, and personhood in postsocialist Romania. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ishida, K. (1984). On the concept of psychological judgment styles: II. The significance of feelings of alienation: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 21(1-2) Mar 1984, 1-9. *Ivanova, S. L. (1995). The Russian family as a mirror of a changing society. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jackson, K. A. (1992). Trauma survivors: Adult children of McCarthyism and the Smith Act: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jacoby, R. (1975). Negative psychoanalysis and Marxism: Reflections on an objective theory of subjectivity: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 29(11) 1975, 961-990. *Janousek, J. (1972). On the Marxian concept of Praxis. Oxford, England: Academic Press. *Janousek, J. (1975). The dynamics of human motivation in conditions of the scientific-technical revolution: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 19(5) 1975, 400-411. *Janousek, J. (1985). The role of psychology in fostering a scientific world view: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 29(6) 1985, 506-508. *Jasinska, A. (1973). The personality pattern and social change in Poland: Studia Socjologiczne Vol 3(50) 1973, 87-104. *Jernazian, L., & Kalayjian, A. (2001). Armenia: Aftershocks. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Jernazian, L. N. (1989). Stalinism: Continuity of social consciousness: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 1989, 110-116. *Jerneic, Z., & Sverko, B. (2001). Life-role changes in times of socioeconomic transition: Review of Psychology Vol 8(1-2) 2001, 41-48. *Jing, Q. (2000). Pan, Shu: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Johnson, M. M. (1984). Comments on MacKinnon's "Feminism, Marxism, method, and the state." Signs Vol 10(1) Fal 1984, 180-182. *Johnston, J. R. (1982). A Marxist View of Deaf-Blind Education: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (11), Nov, 1982. *Jones, C. (2005). Practical deconstructivist feminist Marxist organization theory: Gayatri Chakravorty Spivak. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Jost, J. T. (2000). Stereotyping as Ideology and the Psychological Transition From Communism to Capitalism: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 45 (6), Dec, 2000. *Jost, L. J., & Jost, J. T. (2007). Why Marx left philosophy for social science: Theory & Psychology Vol 17(2) Apr 2007, 297-322. *Jurji, D. (1982). The significance of Freud for radical theory and practice: Issues in Radical Therapy Vol 10(2) Sum 1982, 23-27, 54. *Kaidanovskaia, A. I. (1983). Consciousness of action as a problem of the psychology of thinking: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 24(4) Oct-Dec 1983, 597-606. *Kamaryt, J., & Steindl, R. (1980). Historical materialism and the ethological reduction of the social to the biological: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 16(5) 1980, 480-494. *Kamen, V. (2005). "Change and continuity" - The experience of trade unions in the cultural sector of the former Soviet Union: Employee Relations Vol 27(6) 2005, 613-623. *Karger, H. J., & Ramanathan, C. S. (1983). A radical approach to social work: The integration of Freud and Marx: Indian Journal of Social Work Vol 44(2) Jul 1983, 133-141. *Karvatskaya, G. F. (1982). The ethical motivation of consciousness and behaviour: Voprosy Filosofii No 11 1982, 92-100. *Katriak, M. (1974). The elementary cognition of social reality: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(2) 1974, 190-200. *Katz, D., & Cantril, H. (1940). An analysis of attitudes toward fascism and communism: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 35(3) Jul 1940, 356-366. *Kedrov, B. M. (1980). V. I. Lenin's statements on psychological issues: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 May-Jun 1980, 5-19. *Kendhammer, B. (2007). DuBois the pan-Africanist and the development of African nationalism: Ethnic and Racial Studies Vol 30(1) Jan 2007, 51-71. *Kertzer, D. I. (1975). Participation of Italian Communists in Catholic rituals: A case study: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 14(1) Mar 1975, 1-11. *Kharchev, A. G. (1975). Education and activity of the personality: Voprosy Filosofii No 12 1975, 62-71. *Khol, J. (1985). Interpretive processes in the structure of the subject of general psychology: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 29(5) 1985, 418-430. *Khol, J. (1986). Irrationality of contemporary bourgeois thinking and Marxist-Leninist psychology: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 30(5) 1986, 433-438. *Kirsner, D. (1986). The other psychoanalysis: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 9(2) 1986, 299-330. *Kislat, G., & Otto, K. (1987). Special features of subject-object-dialectics at early school-age: Psychologie fur die Praxis Suppl 1987, 51-56. *Kitov, A. I. (1982). Psychology and economics: The interdisciplinary problems in the light of resolutions of the XXVI Congress of the CPSU: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 3(3) May-Jun 1982, 15-28. *Klaus, A. (1987). The ability to plan for life in young students: Psychologie fur die Praxis Suppl 1987, 66-78. *Klicperova, M., Feierabend, I. K., & Hofstetter, C. R. (1997). In the search for a post-communist syndrome: A theoretical framework and empirical assessment: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 7(1) Feb 1997, 39-52. *Kochubei, B. I. (1989). Psychological and social aspects of "total equality." Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 10(6) Nov-Dec 1989, 117-127. *Kodym, M. (1984). Psychological problems of the selection of sport talents: Studia Psychologica Vol 26(4) 1984, 265-270. *Kohler, C., & Seidel, K. (1974). Relationship between image of man and psychotherapy: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 24(4-6) 1974, 203-211. *Kolar, Z. (1984). A contribution of pedagogic theory to the solution of practical process of the formation of socialist consciousness of the young generation: Jednotna Skola Vol 36(4) Apr 1984, 325-337. *Kollarik, T. (1979). On current questions of Marxist social psychology: Psychologica: Zbornik Filozofickej Fakulty, U Komenskeho Vol 28-29 1979-1980, 23-31. *Konkov, F. (2001). Russia: An emptiness within. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Kosco, J., & Marsalova, L. (1979). K. F. Riegel's attempt at a "dialectic" conception of lifelong developmental psychology: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 14(5) 1979, 395-409. *Kosenko, O. I. (1983). The conception of a "self-controlled individual" in an industrial organization (on the materials of foreign investigations): Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(3) May-Jun 1983, 158-164. *Kovac, D. (2004). Psychology's peripeteia behind the Iron Curtain in Czechoslovakia (Slovakia): Psychology Science Vol 46(Suppl1) 2004, 14-21. *Kovacova, E. (1988). Psychological approach to creativity in broad context: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 23(1) 1988, 23-37. *Krauss, S. W. (2002). Romanian authoritarianism 10 years after communism: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 28(9) Sep 2002, 1255-1264. *Kristin, J. (1984). On the elaboration of the function of special teaching subjects in the education of the students at the secondary technical schools towards the scientific world outlook: Jednotna Skola Vol 36(2) Feb 1984, 101-117. *Krueger, M., & Silvert, F. (1981). Toward an Ideologiekritik of psychological explanations of student protest: Psychology & Social Theory No 1 Spr-Sum 1981, 40-51. *Krugman, H. E. (1963). The Appeal of Communism to American Middle Class Intellectuals and Trade Unionists. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Kulka, J. (1985). Aesthetic experiences: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 29(1) 1985, 78-85. *Kuric, J., & Kulka, J. (1982). Contribution to the history of aesthetic-psychological thought: Sbornik Praci Filosoficke Fakulty Brnenske U Vol 31(17) 1982, 137-147. *Kuric, J., & Smekal, V. (1984). Premises and goals of the psychology of art: Sbornik Praci Filosoficke Fakulty Brnenske U Vol 19(1) 1984, 103-108. *Kusa, D. (1985). The meaning of attitudes in the formation of the Marxist-Leninist world outlook for students receiving a Socialist education: Jednotna Skola Vol 37(4) Apr 1985, 289-300. *Kusmierski, S. (1974). Theoretical problems of propaganda: Studia Socjologiczne No 3(54) 1974, 177-200. *Kuvakin, V. (1976). The phenomenon of partiinost: Structure, dynamics, and dialectics: An exposition: Philosophy & Phenomenological Research Vol 37(1) Sep 1976, 25-45. *Kvale, S. (1985). Skinner's radical behaviorism and behavior therapy: An outline for a Marxist critique: Revista Mexicana de Analisis de la Conducta Vol 11(3) Dec 1985, 239-253. *Lalich, J. (1992). The cadre ideal: Origins and development of a political cult: Cultic Studies Journal Vol 9(1) 1992, 1-77. *Langer, M., Guinsberg, E., del Palacio, J., & Hooks, M. (1989). From Vienna to Managua: Journey of a psychoanalyst. Oxford, England: Free Association Books. *Lavabre, M.-C. (2000). Stalin's double death: Memory and mourning among French Communist Party activists. Charlottesville, VA: University Press of Virginia. *Leontiev, D. A. (1992). The meaning crisis in Russia today: International Forum for Logotherapy Vol 15(1) Spr 1992, 41-45. *Leontjev, A. N. (1983). Karl Marx and psychology: Psykologia Vol 18(6) 1983, 403-411. *Lester, D. (1998). Suicide and homicide after the fall of communist regimes: European Psychiatry Vol 13(2) Apr 1998, 98-100. *Lester, D. (2005). Suicide and the Chinese Cultural Revolution: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 9(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 99-104. *Lethbridge, D. (1986). A Marxist theory of self-actualization: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 26(2) Spr 1986, 84-103. *Lethbridge, D. (1992). Mind in the world: The Marxist psychology of self-actualization. Minneapolis, MN: MEP Publications. *Lewis, M. (1982). Aging in the People's Republic of China: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 15(2) 1982, 79-105. *Lewis, O., & Sicher, P. (1998). Psychotherapy in Eastern Europe: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 37(9) Sep 1998, 904-905. *Li, B., & Walder, A. G. (2001). Career advancement as party patronage: Sponsored mobility into the Chinese administrative elite, 1949-1996: American Journal of Sociology Vol 106(5) Mar 2001, 1371-1408. *Lichtman, R. (1983). The production of desire: Issues in Radical Therapy Vol 11(3) 1983, 14-17, 60-65. *Lifton, R. J. (1989). Thought reform and the psychology of totalism: A study of "brainwashing" in China. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press. *Lifton, R. J. (2001). History as trauma. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Likhatchiov, B. T. (1984). Education of the individual in the developed socialist society and the tasks of pedagogics and educational psychology: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1984, 5-19. *Lin, F. (1982). Marxism and humanistic psychology: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 14(2) 1982, 143-156. *Lin, R.-m. (1983). Differences in meanings of cultural values between the Nationalist Revolution and the Communist Revolution in contemporary China: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Linchevskii, E. E. (1983). Psychology of commerce ways of development and perspectives: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(5) 1983, 111-121. *Lindy, J. D. (2001). Invisible walls. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Lindy, J. D. (2001). Legacy of trauma and loss. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Lindy, J. D., & Lifton, R. J. (2001). Beyond invisible walls: The psychological legacy of Soviet trauma. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Lindy, J. D., & Lifton, R. J. (2001). Editors' introduction. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Linhart, J. (1989). Cognitive sciences and cognitive psychology: I. Evaluation: Studia Psychologica Vol 31(1) 1989, 5-12. *Linhart, J. (1989). Cognitive sciences and cognitive psychology: II. New categorial system and cognitive psychology: Studia Psychologica Vol 31(3) 1989, 171-195. *Link, H. C., & Freiberg, A. D. (1949). The Psychological Barometer on Communism, Americanism, and Socialism: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 33(1) Feb 1949, 6-14. *Liu, A. P. (1980). The ideology and personality of the radical left in the People's Republic of China: Political Psychology Vol 2(2) Sum 1980, 3-21. *Liu, J. (2005). Predicting Recidivism in a Communitarian Society: China: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 49(4) Aug 2005, 392-409. *Lockot, R. (2001). From the beginnings of psychoanalysis in East Germany to its ideological annihilation in the GDR in the 1950s: Luzifer-Amor: Zeitschrift zur Geschichte der Psychoanalyse Vol 14(27) 2001, 7-35. *Lomov, B. F. (1982). The personality in a system of social relations: Soviet Psychology Vol 21(2) Win 1982-1983, 22-49. *Los, M. (2002). Post-communist fear of crime and the commercialization of security: Theoretical Criminology Vol 6(2) May 2002, 165-188. *Lu, X., & Simons, H. W. (2006). Transitional Rhetoric of Chinese Communist Party Leaders in the Post-Mao Reform Period: Dilemmas and Strategies: Quarterly Journal of Speech Vol 92(3) Aug 2006, 262-286. *Luria, Z. (1983). What Do You Do When the Experimental Group Insists on Being the Control Group? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (10), Oct, 1983. *Luthans, F., Peterson, S. J., & Ibrayeva, E. (1998). The potential for the "dark side" of leadership in post-communist countries: Journal of World Business Vol 33(2) Sum 1998, 185-201. *Machacek, L. (1974). Actual problems of Marxist-Leninist theory of youth: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(4) 1974, 367-377. *Mack, E. (2002). Self-ownership, Marxism, and egalitarianism: Part II: Challenges to the self-ownership thesis: Politics, Philosophy & Economics Vol 1(2) Jun 2002, 237-276. *MacKinnon, C. A. (1982). Feminism, Marxism, method, and the state: An agenda for theory: Signs Vol 7(3) Spr 1982, 515-544. *MacKinnon, C. A. (1984). Reply to Miller, Acker and Barry, Johnson, West, and Gardiner: Signs Vol 10(1) Fal 1984, 184-188. *Maczynski, J., Lindell, M., Motowidlo, S. J., Sigfrids, C., & Jarmuz, S. (1997). A comparison of organizational and societal culture in Finland and Poland: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 28(3) 1997, 269-278. *Maercker, A., Fehm, L., & Raschka, J. (2000). Psychic disorders as a consequence of political imprisonment in the GDR. Arrest, life danger, and maltreatment as risk factors of chronic illness: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 48(2) 2000, 172-184. *Majava, H. (2000). Misunderstood Karl Marx? The life of young Karl Marx in the light of Kullervo and prometheus myths: Psychiatria Fennica Vol 31 2000, 170-192. *Makirriain, J. M. Z. (2006). Dialectical Materialism as fundament of Soviet Psychology: International Journal of Psychology & Psychological Therapy Vol 6(1) 2006, 21-50. *Malici, A., & Malici, J. (2005). When will they ever learn? An examination of Fidel Castro and Kim Jong-Il's Operational code beliefs: Psicologia Politica No 31 Nov 2005, 7-22. *Malotinova, M. (1980). Some problems of vocational choice: Psychologie v Ekonomicke Praxi Vol 15(1) 1980, 1-9. *Mamali, C. (1996). Interpersonal communication in totalitarian societies. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Marcus, A. (2005). The Culture of Poverty Revisited: Bringing Back the Working Class: Anthropologica Vol 47(1) 2005, 35-52. *Marcus, A., & Menzies, C. (2005). Towards a Class-Struggle Anthropology: Anthropologica Vol 47(1) 2005, 13-33. *Markova, I. (1997). The individual and the community: A post-communist perspective: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 7(1) Feb 1997, 3-17. *Markova, I., Moodie, E., Farr, R. M., Drozda-Senkowska, E., Eros, F., & Plichtova, J. (2001). Social representations of the "community" during the 1st postcommunist period: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 54(6)(456) Nov-Dec 2001, 635-641. *Markusen, E. (1992). Comprehending the Cambodian genocide: An application of Robert Jay Lifton's model of genocidal killing: Psychohistory Review Vol 20(2) Win 1992, 145-169. *Marson, S. M., & Della Fave, L. R. (1994). A Marxian review of gerontological literature: Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 21(2) Jun 1994, 109-126. *Martin, N. D., & Brady, D. (2007). Workers of the less developed world unite? A multilevel analysis of unionization in less developed countries: American Sociological Review Vol 72(4) Aug 2007, 562-584. *Mascarenhas, O. A. (1981). Marx and corporate social responsibility: Management & Labour Studies Vol 7(2) Dec 1981, 126-148. *Mather, R. (2003). Hegemony and Marxist Psychology: Theory & Psychology Vol 13(4) Aug 2003, 469-487. *McCleary, R. M., & Barro, R. J. (2006). Religion and political economy in an international panel: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 45(2) Jun 2006, 149-175. *McDermott, G. A. (2007). Politics and the evolution of inter-firm networks: A post-communist lesson: Organization Studies Vol 28(6) Jun 2007, 885-908. *McDermott, R., & Lave, J. (2006). Estranged Labor Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *McFarland, S. (1998). Communism as religion: International Journal for the Psychology of Religion Vol 8(1) 1998, 33-48. *McGovern, G. (1982). American Democracy today: American Psychologist Vol 37(5) May 1982, 569-575. *McGuckin, E. (2005). Travelling Paradigms: Marxism, Poststructuralism and the Uses of Theory: Anthropologica Vol 47(1) 2005, 67-79. *Mednick, M. T. S. (1978). Review of Women under communism: Family in Russia and China: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (7), Jul, 1978. *Mednick, M. T. S. (1982). To each a female world view: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (12), Dec, 1982. *Mendel, G. (1983). Freud, Marx, and some others: Revue de Medecine Psychosomatique et de Psychologie Medicale Vol 25(2) 1983, 71-79. *Menzies, C., & Marcus, A. (2005). Renewing the Vision: Marxism and Anthropology in the 21st Century--Introduction: Anthropologica Vol 47(1) 2005, 3-6. *Messick, D. M. (1988). Soviet collectives and small group research: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (9), Sep, 1988. *Miller, A. H. (2006). Review of Trust and Democratic Transition in Post-Communist Europe: Political Psychology Vol 27(3) Jun 2006, 502-506. *Miller, J. A. (1984). Comments on MacKinnon's "Feminism, Marxism, method, and the state." Signs Vol 10(1) Fal 1984, 168-175. *Miloslav, K. (1982). On methodological and theoretical problems of abilities: Studia Psychologica Vol 24(3-4) 1982, 305-306. *Mishler, E. G. (1976). Skinnerism: Materialism minus the dialectic: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 6(1) Apr 1976, 21-47. *Mojab, S., & Gorman, R. (2003). Women and consciousness in the "learning organization": Emancipation or exploitation: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 53(4) Aug 2003, 225-241. *Mokronosov, G., & Hajek, F. (1980). The problem of personality in sociological theory: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 16(5) 1980, 470-479. *Mole, R. (2007). Review of Sexuality and gender in post-communist Eastern Europe and Russia: Sexualities Vol 10(3) Jul 2007, 393-394. *Morawski, B. (1979). Factors influencing the attitudes to work in the light of theory alienation: Studia Socjologiczne Vol 2(73) 1979, 119-140. *Morelli, A. M. (1996). About alienation in Marx and Lacan: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 45(2) Feb 1996, 75-80. *Morgan, W. J. (2005). Editorial: Marxism and moral education: Journal of Moral Education Vol 34(4) Dec 2005, 391-398. *Morgoun, V. F. (1988). A. S. Makarenko and the psychology of personality: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1988, 121-128. *Moscovici, S. (1976). Psychoanalysis: Its image and its public. Oxford, England: U France Press. *Moscovici, S. (1996). Who is the most marxist of the two? : Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 55(2-3) 1996, 70-73. *Moshnyaga, V. P. (1978). The youth organizations and the present social development: Sotsiologicheskie Issledovaniya No 4 Oct-Dec 1978, 64-73. *Muacevic, V. (2001). Croatia: Old scars, new wounds. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Munro, D. J. (1975). The Chinese view of modeling: Human Development Vol 18(5) 1975, 333-352. *Murphy, R. (1986). Weberian closure theory: A contribution to the ongoing assessment: British Journal of Sociology Vol 37(1) Mar 1986, 21-41. *Mutzner, R. (1993). Ideology and cognition: An attributional comparison of liberal and conservative interpretations of the downfall of communism in Eastern Europe: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nadolu, B., Nadolu, I. D., & Asay, S. M. (2007). Family strengths in Romania: Marriage & Family Review Vol 41(3-4) 2007, 419-446. *Nagy, T. J. (1975). Towards a Marxian analysis of behavior modification research in the normal classroom: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nastran-Ule, M. (1985). The dialectic relationship between labor and man as a constitutional factor of man's personality: II: Anthropos Vol 3(5-6) Sum 1985, 223-245. *Nattland, C. (1993). Psychoanalysis, Marxism, and Feminism: Do They Mix? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 38 (5), May, 1993. *Neculau, A. (2005). Social contexts, ideology and social practices. A case study: Cognitie Creier Comportament Vol 9(4) Dec 2005, 641-663. *Nee, V. (2005). Commentary: Life Course Analysis in the Context of Failed Institutional Change in Post-Communist Societies. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Newman, F. (2000). The performance of revolution (more thoughts on the postmodernization of Marxism). New York, NY: Routledge. *Nielsen, F. (2004). The Vacant "We": Remarks on Public Sociology: Social Forces Vol 82(4) Jun 2004, 1619-1627. *Nikol'skaya, A. A. (1977). Some problems of the development of personality in the works of M. I. Kalinin: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1977, 3-14. *No authorship, i. (1987). Review of Pornography: Marxism, Feminism and the Future of Sexuality: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 32 (2), Feb, 1987. *No authorship, i. (1988). Review of Cognitive Style: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (4), Apr, 1988. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of Jean Baudrillard: From Marxism to Postmodernism and Beyond: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (3), Mar, 1991. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of Psychoanalysis and: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (4), Apr, 1991. *No authorship, i. (2006). Review of On the future of history: The postmodernist challenge and its aftermath: Journal of the History of the Behavioral Sciences Vol 42(3) Sum 2006, 303-304. *Nord, W. (1977). A Marxist critique of humanistic psychology: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 17(1) Win 1977, 75-83. *Nord, W. R. (1974). The failure of current applied behavioral science: A Marxian perspective: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 10(4) Oct-Dec 1974, 557-578. *Noskova, O. G. (1996). A social history of Russian industrial psychology in the 1920s and 1930s. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Novak, V., & Linhart, J. (1975). The evolution of human activity on the level of biology and psychology: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 19(2) 1975, 89-101. *Ojalvo Mitrany, V. (1985). The concept of socialization and its importance for social psychology and child psychology: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 26(4, Suppl) 1985, 114-119. *Ollman, B. (1977). Alienation: Marx's conception of man in capitalist society. (2nd ed). Oxford, England: Cambridge U Press. *O'Manique, J. (1994). A Marxian view of the fundamentals of political development: Political Psychology Vol 15(2) Jun 1994, 277-305. *Ondrusek, D. (1993). The mediator's role in national conflicts in post-Communist Central Europe: Mediation Quarterly Vol 10(3) Spr 1993, 243-248. *O'Neill, J. (2002). Marcuse's maternal ethic: Myths of narcissism and maternalism in utopian critical memory: Journal of Classical Sociology Vol 2(1) Mar 2002, 5-24. *O'Neill, W. F., & Demos, G. D. (1976). Sanity of the Soviets: The communist approach to mental illness: Etc Vol 33(1) Mar 1976, 7-26. *O'Neill, W. F., & Demos, G. D. (1977). The semantics of thought reform: Etc Vol 34(4) Dec 1977, 413-430. *Opp, K.-D. (1998). Does antiregime action under communist rule affect political protest after the fall? Results of a panel study in East Germany: Sociological Quarterly Vol 39(2) Spr 1998, 189-213. *Orlov, A. B. (1988). To the problem of a dialectical paradigm in Soviet psychology: Voprosy Psychologii No 1 Jan-Feb 1988, 131-136. *Ougrin, D., Gluzman, S., & Dratcu, L. (2006). Psychiatry in post-communist Ukraine: Dismantling the past, paving the way for the future: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 30(12) Dec 2006, 456-459. *Ozselcuk, C., & Madra, Y. M. (2005). Psychoanalysis And Marxism: From Capitalist-All To Communist Non-All: Psychoanalysis, Culture & Society Vol 10(1) Apr 2005, 79-97. *Palenik, L. u. (1977). A new view on the problem of interrelationship of groups and personality in Soviet social psychology: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 12(6) 1977, 503-508. *Pankhurst, J. G. (1982). The ideology of "sex love" in postrevolutionary Russia: Lenin, Kollontai, and the politics of lifestyle liberation: Alternative Lifestyles Vol 5(2) Win 1982, 78-100. *Papadopoulos, D. (2003). The ordinary superstition of subjectivity: Liberalism and technostructural violence: Theory & Psychology Vol 13(1) Feb 2003, 73-93. *Pardel, T. (1985). Theoretical questions of personality, problems of the personality structure and the personality development: Psychologica: Zbornik Filozofickej Fakulty, U Komenskeho Vol 31 1985, 3-27. *Parrish-Sprowl, J. (2003). Indexing the Polish transformation: The case of Eco-S from a bona fide group perspective. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Pavlovskiy, O. A., & Nochevnik, M. N. (1985). The problems of social psychology in the spiritual heritage of A. V. Lunacharskiy: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 6(1) Jan-Feb 1985, 131-136. *Pedicek, F. (1988). The total man: Our telos of upbringing and education: Anthropos Vol 18(1-3) 1988, 239-246. *Perez Lovelle, R. (1985). Personality and general characteristics of its activity: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 8(1) Jan-Apr 1985, 87-113. *Peritore, N. P. (1989). Brazilian party left opinion: A Q-Methodology profile: Political Psychology Vol 10(4) Dec 1989, 675-702. *Perlo, K. (2002). Marxism and the underdog: Society & Animals Vol 10(3) Oct 2002, 303-318. *Pesheva, K. (1986). Some sociopsychological mechanisms in individual work: Psikhologiia (Bulgaria) Vol 14(4) 1986, 27-32. *Petrusek, M. (1980). Stratometric theory of a work team: Psychologie v Ekonomicke Praxi Vol 15(3) 1980, 179-195. *Pham, M. H. (1977). Fate of behaviorism: Skinner's social behaviorism: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1977, 73-82. *Pinquart, M., & Silbereisen, R. K. (2004). Human development in times of social change: Theoretical considerations and research needs: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 28(4) Jul 2004, 289-298. *Place, U. T. (1983). Comments on Mark Burton's theses: Behaviour Analysis Vol 4(1) Mar 1983, 22-31. *Plichtova, J. (1976). Positive attitude towards one's self and its measurement: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 11(3) 1976, 223-236. *Pochoda, P. (1978). Marx's object relations theory of development: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 65(2) Sum 1978, 281-311. *Polinski, D. (1983). The Marxist concept of interests in Polish studies: Problems and attitudes: Studia Socjologiczne No 4(91) 1983, 73-102. *Pollert, A. (2003). Women, work and equal opportunities in post-Communist transition: Work, Employment and Society Vol 17(2) Jun 2003, 331-357. *Pomares, J. A., & Romero Monteagudo, E. (1982). Some critical considerations concerning a bourgeois theory of personality: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 5(1) Jan-Apr 1982, 70-79. *Prihoda, P. (1990). Totalitarianism and personality: Sigmund Freud House Bulletin Vol 14, Spec Issue 1990, 22-28. *Prince, R. M. (2003). Review of Beyond Invisible Walls: The Psychological Legacy of Soviet Trauma, Eastern European Therapists and their Patients: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 63(2) Jun 2003, 198-202. *Prini, P. (1980). Between Marx and Freud: Radical humanism: Psychologica: Revista Argentina de Psicologia Realista No 5 Jul-Dec 1980, 53-62. *Radkiewicz, P., & Skarzynska, K. (2006). Good for relatives or for a community? Benevolence and universalism as determinants of civic activity in Poland and in other European countries: Studia Psychologiczne Vol 44(3) 2006, 51-64. *Radzichovskii, L. A. (1989). On the psychological aspect of personality cult: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 10(2) Mar-Apr 1989, 143-147. *Radzikhovskiy, L. A. (1988). Debatable issues in the Marxist theory of Soviet psychology: Voprosy Psychologii No 1 Jan-Feb 1988, 124-131. *Radzikhovsky, L. A. (1989). The psychological aspect of the personality cult: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 10(2) 1989, 121-125. *Rathner, G. (2001). Post-communism and the marketing of the thin ideal. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Ray, L. (1997). Post-communism: Postmodernity or modernity revisited? : British Journal of Sociology Vol 48(4) Dec 1997, 543-560. *Razmyslov, P. (2000). On Vygotsky's and Luria's "cultural-historical theory of psychology." Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 38(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 45-58. *Razorina, L. M. (2005). Defining the concept of personality in Soviet psychology: Voprosy Psychologii No 1 Jan-Feb 2005, 79-87. *Record, J. C., & Record, W. (1976). Totalist and pluralist views of women's liberation: Some reflections on the Chinese and American settings: Social Problems Vol 23(4) Apr 1976, 402-414. *Reese, H. W. (1993). Contextualism and dialectical materialism. Reno, NV: Context Press. *Restivo, S. (1981). Mathematics and the limits of the sociology of knowledge: Social Science Information/sur les sciences sociales Vol 20(4-5) 1981, 679-701. *Ribes, E. (1985). Behaviorism or Marxism: A false dilemma: Revista Mexicana de Analisis de la Conducta Vol 11(3) Dec 1985, 255-295. *Richardson, J. T. (2006). Religion, Constitutional Courts, and Democracy in Former Communist Countries: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 603 Jan 2006, 129-138. *Riegel, K.-G. (1982). Transformational processes in Marxism-Leninism: The Sun Yat-sen University in Moscow (1925-1930): Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie Vol 34(2) Jun 1982, 299-315. *Riegel, K.-G. (1982). Transformational processes in Marxism-Leninism: The Sun Yat-sen University in Moscow (1925superscript 1930): Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie Vol 34(2) Jun 1982, 299-315. *Rilling, M. (1981). Psychology in the GDR: American Psychologist Vol 36(5) May 1981, 531-532. *Rodriguez Lopez, T., Parano Montero, W., & Dominguez Rodriguez, J. (1984). Sexual education of medical students in the context of communist moral education: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 7(2) May-Aug 1984, 6-23. *Roman, D. (2001). Gendering Eastern Europe: Pre-feminism, prejudice, and East-West dialogues in post-Communist Romania: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 24(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 53-66. *Roman, D. (2002). Review of Ana Pauker. The rise and fall of a Jewish communist: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 25(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 700-701. *Roshchin, S. K. (1976). Two faces of Erich Fromm: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1976, 32-41. *Rosko, R. (1974). Methodological questions in studying the intelligentsia: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(1) 1974, 23-32. *Ross, A. (1990). The politics of impossibility. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Roubinstein, S. L. (1983). Psychological issues in Karl Marx's works: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 2 1983, 8-24. *Rudneva, E. I. (2000). Vygotsky's pedological distortions: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 38(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 75-94. *Russell, M. (2001). Disablement, oppression, and the political economy: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 12(2) Fal 2001, 87-95. *Rutkevich, M. N. (1978). About conception of social structure: Sotsiologicheskie Issledovaniya No 4 Oct-Dec 1978, 29-41. *Rychtarik, K. (1974). Karl Marx's public inquiry about workers: An attempt to analyze the position of the working class in France: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(2) 1974, 115-122. *Salecl, R. (1996). Identity and memory: The trauma of Ceausescu's Disneyland: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 1(1) Spr 1996, 91-103. *Salvendy, J. T. (1977). Psychiatry in Eastern Europe: The Hungarian example: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 2(1) May 1977, 44-47. *Sani, F., & Reicher, S. (1998). When consensus fails: An analysis of the schism within the Italian Communist Party (1991): European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 28(4) Jul-Aug 1998, 623-645. *Santamaria, U. (1984). Organized planning and rationality: Soviet ideology: Social Science Information/sur les sciences sociales Vol 23(3) 1984, 523-558. *Sattel, J. W. (1977). Conceptualizing work and daily activity: The Marx-Freud synthesis: Humboldt Journal of Social Relations Vol 4(2) Spr-Sum 1977, 22-35. *Saxonberg, S., & Sirovatka, T. (2006). Seeking the Balance Between Work and Family After Communism: Marriage & Family Review Vol 39(3-4) 2006, 287-313. *Schaarschmidt, U., & Baca Cabrejos, M. E. (1987). Psychology in Latin America: A science in the process of changing: I: Psychologie fur die Praxis No 3 1987, 268-276. *Scheye, E. (1991). Psychological notes on Central Europe 1989 and beyond: Political Psychology Vol 12(2) Jun 1991, 331-344. *Schindler, R. J. (1978). The Frankfurt School critique of capitalist culture: The implications for modern-day social science theory and the counterpoint of revisionist, Marxist thought: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schmidtke, A., Weinacker, B., Stack, S., & Lester, D. (1999). The impact of the reunification of Germany on the suicide rate: Archives of Suicide Research Vol 5(3) 1999, 233-239. *Schneider, M. (1975). Neurosis and civilization: A Marxist/Freudian synthesis. (Trans M. Roloff). Oxford, England: Seabury. *Schroder, C. (1988). Psychology and fascism: Comments on the multiple abuse of a science: Psychologie fur die Praxis Vol 6(3) 1988, 245-261. *Schwartz, S. H., & Bardi, A. (1997). Influences of adaptation to communist rule on value priorities in Eastern Europe: Political Psychology Vol 18(2) Jun 1997, 385-410. *Sebek, M. (1990). The false self in a totalitarian regime: Sigmund Freud House Bulletin Vol 14, Spec Issue 1990, 29-35. *Sedlak, J., Ruzicka, J., & Velehradsky, A. (1986). Professional psychological work after the 17th Congress of the Czechoslovak Communist Party: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 30(5) 1986, 443-448. *Sensales, G. (1994). Constitutive aspects of the representations of Marxism from Italian university students: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 21(1) Feb 1994, 99-116. *Seve, L. (1986). About alienation: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 51(4) Oct-Dec 1986, 843-854. *Sgro, N., & Guimond, S. (2004). Dogmatism and political ideologies: French validation of a measure of dogmatic rejection (DRS): Cahiers Internationaux de Psychologie Sociale No 62 Apr-Jun 2004, 77-88. *Shaw, R. W. (2007). The contextualization of the Gospel of Jesus Christ among Bektashi Albanians. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Shen, D., & Dickson, M. A. (2002). Apparel exports from China to the United States: A Marxist perspective: Clothing & Textiles Research Journal Vol 20(4) 2002, 215-226. *Sherkovin, Y. A., & Stolbun, E. B. (1980). Lenin's heritage and political psychology: Voprosy Psychologii No 5 Sep-Oct 1980, 5-13. *Sherkovin, Y. A., & Yevgenieva, T. V. (1983). K. Marx's theoretical heritage and political psychology: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 3 May-Jun 1983, 5-15. *Sherkovin, Y. A., & Yevgenieva, T. V. (1987). V. I. Lenin's theoretical heritage and problems to be solved in social psychology: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1987, 5-13. *Silbereisen, R. K., Reitzle, M., & Pinquart, M. (2005). Commentary: Social Change and Individual Development: A Challenge-Response Approach. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Sinha, L. N., & Iyer, K. G. (1971). A study of some background, personal and personality factors of attitude towards communism: Behaviorometric Vol 1(2) 1971, 103-110. *Sipe, R. B. (1982). Marxism, dialectics and radical therapy: Issues in Radical Therapy Vol 10(2) Sum 1982, 12-18, 55. *Sipe, R. B. (1982). Radical Therapy and psychopolitics: Issues in Radical Therapy Vol 10(1) Spr 1982, 12-16. *Sipe, R. B. (1983). Reification in everyday life: A psycho-social model for radical therapy: Issues in Radical Therapy Vol 11(3) 1983, 20-25, 48-56. *Skafte, K. (1985). Gender and activity: Udkast Vol 13(2) 1985, 115-146. *Smith, M. B. (1977). A dialectical social psychology? Comments on a symposium: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 3(4) Fal 1977, 719-724. *Smith, M. B. (1986). McCarthyism: A personal account: Journal of Social Issues Vol 42(4) Win 1986, 71-80. *Smith, M. B. (1997). Review of Social Amnesia: A Critique of Contemporary Psychology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (10), Oct, 1997. *Smith, R. J. (1985). Propositions to a Marxist theory of personality: Human Development Vol 28(1) Jan-Feb 1985, 10-24. *Smith, R. J. (1986). Marxist perspectives on abnormality: New Ideas in Psychology Vol 4(3) 1986, 351-362. *Snedeker, G. (1984). Western Marxism and the problem of history: Psychology & Social Theory No 4 1984, 41-50. *Snyder, D. M. (1998). Freud, Einstein, and Marx: The influence of Judaism on their work. Beverly Hills, CA: Tailor Press. *Soble, A. (1986). Pornography: Marxism, feminism, and the future of sexuality. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Sokolova, E. E., & Akkuratov, E. P. (1995). Envy used as power: (Reflections on some psychological mechanisms in the practice of crudely egalitarian communism): Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 33(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 5-20. *Sokolova, Y. Y., & Akkuratov, Y. P. (1991). Envy constituted as power: Reflections on some psychological mechanisms of roughly equalizing communism: Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 1 Jan-Mar 1991, 3-15. *Sole Arrondo, M. E. (1986). A central problem of psychological diagnosis: Its theoretical or pragmatic orientation: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 9(3) Sep-Dec 1986, 37-46. *Sole Arrondo, M. E. (1987). The problem of determination: Internal and external conditions of personality development: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 10(2) May-Aug 1987, 7-16. *Sole Arrondo, M. E. (1987). The theory of personality as a foundation for psychodiagnosis: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 10(1) Jan-Apr 1987, 1-8. *Solojed, K. (2006). Psychic traumatization in the families of victims of Stalinism: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 60(7) Jul 2006, 587-624. *Solomos, J. (1986). Varieties of Marxist conceptions of 'race', class and the state: A critical analysis. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Spacek, M. (1986). Dialectical method in psychology of knowledge: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 30(3) 1986, 197-211. *Spate, H. F. (1985). The Marxist-Leninist view of the personality and its relevance to the integration of the mentally handicapped: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 37(2) Feb 1985, 75-81. *Speidel, H., & Wasilewski, B. (2004). Review of Undeviatingly red. Witnesses and testimonials of a family: Archives of Psychiatry and Psychotherapy Vol 6(2) Jun 2004, 85-86. *Spitzer, S. (1975). Toward a Marxian theory of deviance: Social Problems Vol 22(5) Jun 1975, 638-651. *Stein, M. (1973). Hephaistos: A pattern of introversion: Spring 1973, 35-51. *Stevens, M. J. (1998). Professional psychology after communism: The case of Romania: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 29(3) Jun 1998, 300-304. *Stickley, A., & Makinen, I. H. (2005). Homicide in the Russian Empire and Soviet Union: Continuity or Change? : British Journal of Criminology Vol 45(5) Sep 2005, 647-670. *Stipek, J. (1974). Remarks on theoretical and methodological background of social research into children and youth: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(4) 1974, 362-366. *Stroebe, W. (1980). The critical school in German social psychology: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 6(1) Mar 1980, 105-111. *Stupka, V. (1974). Specific features of research into social development and its place in sociology: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 10(2) 1974, 158-171. *Suarez Vera, A., & Diaz Perez, M. (1987). Pathopsychological considerations on the personal image of the schizophrenic: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 10(1) Jan-Apr 1987, 58-80. *Sulla, M. (1983). Vocational training: The significant means of the communist education: Jednotna Skola Vol 35(5) May 1983, 415-429. *Sun, J. (1992). Chinese communist party cadres' attitude and motivation in their study at a provincial party school in the People's Republic of China: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Szekely, L. (1981). Psychoanalysis: Its tragic vision of conditio humana and the ideological drama: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 8(4) 1981, 423-431. *Sztompka, P. (1998). Mistrusting civility: Predicament of post-communist society. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Szymusik, A., Orwid, M., & Piotrowski, A. (1989). Sociocultural determinants of identity formation in young people: Dynamische Psychiatrie Vol 22(1-2) 1989, 125-130. *Tajcinov, M. G. (1976). Achieving unity of moral consciousness and behaviour in pupils: Jednotna Skola Vol 28(4) Apr 1976, 278-287. *Tarasov, G. S. (1982). Principles of Marxist psychology of arts: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 3(3) May-Jun 1982, 29-39. *Tavrizyan, G. M. (1975). The problem of the subject in French existentialism: Voprosy Filosofii No 3 1975, 48-59. *Thom, A. (1982). The problem of the social determination of psychopathological development from the point of view of the Marxist-Leninist theory of personality: Methodological and sociopolitical aspects: Boletin de Psicologia (Cuba) Vol 5(1) Jan-Apr 1982, 1-13. *Thompson, P. (2007). Adler's theory of the capitalist labour process: A pale(o) imitation: Organization Studies Vol 28(9) Sep 2007, 1359-1368. *Thoresen, F. E. (2005). Norwegian and Nordic trade union support and solidarity for trade unions in eastern and central Europe: Employee Relations Vol 27(6) 2005, 592-602. *Tikhomirov, O. K. (1976). Artificial intelligence and theoretical problems of psychology: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1976, 9-21. *Ting, T.-F. (2004). Resources, Fertility, and Parental Investment in Mao's China: Population and Environment: A Journal of Interdisciplinary Studies Vol 25(4) Mar 2004, 281-297. *Titma, M., & Tuma, N. B. (2005). Human Agency in the Transition from Communism: Perspectives on the Life Course and Aging. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Tolchin, M. (2006). News from the Field: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Fal 2006, 535-536. *Ugrinovich, D. M. (1966). Religion as subject of Marxist sociological investigation: Voprosy Filosofii 20(1) 1966, 150-156. *Ule, M. (1985). Dialectic relationship between labour and man as the constitutional factor of man's personality: Anthropos Vol 3-4 1985, 36-57. *Ulman, J. (1983). Toward a united front: A class analysis of social and political action: Behavior Analysis & Social Action Vol 4(1) 1983, 17-24. *Ulman, J. (1986). Working class strategies for world peace: Behavior Analysis & Social Action Vol 5(1-2) 1986, 36-43. *Ulman, J. D. (1995). Marxist theory and behavior therapy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Urbanek, E. (1976). Towards the criticism of sociological conceptions of action: Sociologicky Casopis Vol 12(3) 1976, 282-299. *Vackova, B. (1990). Parallels between individual and societal pathologies: Sigmund Freud House Bulletin Vol 14, Spec Issue 1990, 36-41. *Valchev, R. (1993). An examination of industrial conflict in a post-Communist society: Mediation Quarterly Vol 10(3) Spr 1993, 265-272. *Vallas, S. (2007). Paleo-paralysis? Work, organizations and the labour process debate: Organization Studies Vol 28(9) Sep 2007, 1379-1385. *Van Ginneken, J. (1987). Reich's "Mass psychology of fascism" in Marxist perspective: Revista de Historia de la Psicologia Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1987, 295-306. *Van Rappard, J. F., & Van der Sijde, P. C. (1982). Activity and image of man: Gedrag: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie Vol 10(5) 1982, 337-353. *Vanier, A. (2001). Some remarks on the symptom and the social link: Lacan with Marx: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 6(1) Spr 2001, 40-45. *Varga, L. (1997). Some lexical aspects of ideological language in communism: International Journal of Psycholinguistics Vol 13(2)37 Sep 1997, 177-185. *Ventura, A. (2007). Marx, 1843. The missed critique: Il Sogno Della Farfalla: Rivista Di Psichiatria E Psicoterapia Vol 16(1) Jan 2007, 71-88. *Veresov, N. (2005). Marxist and non-Marxist aspects of the cultural-historical psychology of L. S. Vygotsky: Outlines: Critical Social Studies Vol 7(1) 2005, 31-49. *Vida, J. (1984). The education of youth towards patriotism and proletarian and socialist internationalism: Jednotna Skola Vol 36(5) May 1984, 385-405. *Vida, J. (1985). The methods of communist education and their relationship to increase the effect of the educational processes in schools: Jednotna Skola Vol 37(6) Jun 1985, 499-506. *Vieira Zanella, A. (1995). "The German Ideology": Retrieving the epistemological presuppositions of the historical-cultural approach: PSICO Vol 26(1) Jan-Jun 1995, 187-194. *Vilarino Delgado, J. (1985). Panorama of the growth of Marxist social psychology: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 26(1) Jan-Mar 1985, 55-58. *Visholm, S. (1981). Work and emancipation: A critique of "critical psychology" and a discussion of Marx's concept of work: Udkast Vol 9(3-4) 1981, 410-438. *Visholm, S. (1984). Psychology and its public aspects: A theoretical-historical discussion about the characteristics of psychological application: Udkast Vol 12(1) 1984, 25-52. *Vogel, W. (1982). A Judeo-Christian Rejoinder to Bramel and Friend's Marxist Critique of the Capitalist "Hawthorne Effect": Comment: American Psychologist Vol 37(7) Jul 1982, 859-860. *Volker, B., & Flap, H. (2001). Weak ties as a liability: The case of East Germany: Rationality and Society Vol 13(4) Nov 2001, 397-428. *Volkogonov, D. A. (1975). The moral and political factors of the Great Victory: Voprosy Filosofii No 3 1975, 10-21. *von Oertzen, K. D. (1977). Psychotherapy of Marxist-oriented patients: Analytische Psychologie Vol 8(29-30) 1977, 189-203. *Vorwerg, M. (1988). The term of "social feeling" in the light of a Marxist-oriented personality theory: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 13(1) 1988, 26-31. *Vorwerg, V. M. (1975). Wilhelm Wundt and the status of psychology as a science: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 183(4) 1975, 337-350. *Walsh, J. F. (1986). An approach to dyadic communication in historical social movements: Dyadic communication in Maoist insurgent mobilization: Communication Monographs Vol 53(1) Mar 1986, 1-15. *Weinstein, F. (1976). Freud and the dilemmas of late Marxism: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 63(2) Sum 1976, 179-189. *Weissbach-Rieger, A. (1987). Relationship with sex partner, sexuality, and sexual behavior in older men and women after 55: I. Partner relationship and sexuality from a social-gynecological and societal perspective: Zeitschrift fur Alternsforschung Vol 42(4) Jul-Aug 1987, 203-205. *Weissbach-Rieger, A. (1987). Relationship with sex partner, sexuality, and sexual behavior in older men and women over 55: II. Partner relationship, sexuality, and sexual reactions: Zeitschrift fur Alternsforschung Vol 42(4) Jul-Aug 1987, 207-209. *Wejnert, B., & Djumabaeva, A. (2004). From Patriarchy to Egalitarianism: Parenting Roles in Democratizing Poland and Kyrgyzstan: Marriage & Family Review Vol 36(3-4) 2004, 147-171. *Wenger, M. G. (1974). Consumption patterns and class consciousness: A synthetic theoretical and empirical analysis of the Marxian concept of class and the Weberian concepts of stand and status community: (Vols I-VI): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wesley, F. (1969). Review of Einfuhrung in die marxistische Sozialpsychologie: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 14 (4), Apr, 1969. *West, L. A. (1984). Comments on MacKinnon's "Feminism, Marxism, method, and the state." Signs Vol 10(1) Fal 1984, 183-184. *Wexler, P. (1981). Toward a critical social psychology: Psychology & Social Theory No 1 Spr-Sum 1981, 52-68. *Whitmarsh, L., & Ritter, R. (2007). The influence of Communism on career development and education in Romania: The Career Development Quarterly Vol 56(1) Sep 2007, 85-94. *Wieringa, S. E. (2000). Communism and women's same-sex practises in post-Suharto Indonesia: Culture, Health & Sexuality Vol 2(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 441-457. *Wilderson, F. B., III. (2003). Gramsci's Black Marx: Whither the Slave in Civil Society? : Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 9(2) Jun 2003, 225-240. *Williams, M. Q., Williams, T. F., Qisheng, X., & Xuemei, L. (1992). A glimpse of the psychological types of mainland Chinese undergraduates: Journal of Psychological Type Vol 23 1992, 3-9. *Windholz, G. (1993). I.P. Pavlov vs. N.I. Bukharin: The critical mind and the arrogance of power: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 28(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 143-150. *Windholz, G. (1999). Soviet psychiatrists under Stalinist duress: The design for a "new Soviet psychiatry" and its demise: History of Psychiatry Vol 10(39, Pt 3) Sep 1999, 329-347. *Windholz, G. (2000). Karl Marx's paranoid ideation in the Communist Manifesto: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 20(3) 2000-2001, 257-273. *Wolf, F. O. (1978). Marxian approaches to the history of psychology: Journal of the History of the Behavioral Sciences Vol 14(2) Apr 1978, 122-123. *Wolfenstein, E. V. (1993). Mr. Moneybags meets the Rat Man: Marx and Freud on the meaning of money: Political Psychology Vol 14(2) Jun 1993, 279-308. *Wolfenstein, E. V. (1993). Psychoanalytic-Marxism: Groundwork. Oxford, England; New York, NY: Free Association Books; Guilford Press. *Wolfenstein, E. V. (1996). Psychoanalytic-Marxism in a time of neo-fascism: Journal for the Psychoanalysis of Culture & Society Vol 1(1) Spr 1996, 77-80. *Woodward, W. R. (1984). Marxism, critical rationalism, and phenomenology in postwar German psychology: Revista de Historia de la Psicologia Vol 5(1-2) Jan-Jun 1984, 375-380. *Yakunin, V. A. (1982). Concerning the principles and tendencies of account of the history of psychology: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 3(2) Mar-Apr 1982, 18-26. *Yang, X. (1994). Maoist discourse, trauma and Chinese avant-garde literature: American Imago Vol 51(2) Sum 1994, 229-245. *Yaroshevsky, M. G. (1996). Marxism in Soviet psychology: The social role of Russian science. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Young, C. (2003). Kaiser Franz and the communist bowl: Cultural memory and Munich's Olympic stadium: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 46(11) Jul 2003, 1476-1490. *Young, T. R. (1975). Karl Marx and alienation: The contributions of Karl Marx to social psychology: Humboldt Journal of Social Relations Vol 2(2) Spr-Sum 1975, 26-33. *Young, T. R. (1986). The sociology of sport: Structural Marxist and cultural Marxist approaches: Sociological Perspectives Vol 29(1) Jan 1986, 3-28. *Zaldivar, L. R. (1983). Levels of acculturation, achievement motivation, and locus of control as a function of differences in socialization conditions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zhao, X., Zhu, J.-H., Li, H., & Bleske, G. L. (1994). Media effects under a monopoly: The case of Beijing in economic reform: International Journal of Public Opinion Research Vol 6(2) Sum 1994, 95-117. *Zhdan, A. N. (2003). Problems of the history of psychology in A. N. Leontiev's works: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 2003, 86-94. *Zhou, X. (1993). Unorganized interests and collective action in communist China: American Sociological Review Vol 58(1) Feb 1993, 54-73. *Zhu, W.-b., & Tan, M.-z. (1979). A psychological analysis of the formation of moral character among pupils under the influences of class collective: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 11(2) 1979, 175-183. *Zhuravlev, A. L. (1983). Manager's communication characteristics and efficiency of managing a collective: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 4(1) 1983, 57-67. *Zidan, A. (1981). On the role of the discussion method and its forms in the teaching and learning of the subject "Self-Management and Foundations of Marxism." Anthropos Vol 4-6 1981, 304-309. *Zilinek, M. (1985). The Socialist Youth Organization in the system of communist education at secondary schools: Pedagogika Vol 35(4) 1985, 383-395. *Zimnyaya, I. A. (1981). Lenin's principles of communist propaganda and the psychology of propagandistic communication: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1981, 11-19. *Zlate, M. (1983). Limits and inconsistencies of "humanistic psychology." Revista de Psihologie Vol 29(2) 1983, 181-193. *Zlate, M. (1985). Transpersonal psychology: A critical analysis: Revista de Psihologie Vol 31(3) 1985, 238-247. *Zlatnik, J. (1986). Bilogical didactic system of Marxist-Leninist education to the solution of basic problems of human education: Jednotna Skola Vol 38(6) Jun 1986, 486-503. *Zotova, O. I. (1974). Development of the theory of groups in Soviet psychology: Studia Psychologica Vol 16(4) 1974, 278-282. *Zotova, O. I., & Novikov, V. V. (1982). The social-psychological problems of improving the movement for the communistic attitude toward work: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 May-Jun 1982, 94-98. Further reading *Reason in Revolt: Marxism and Modern Science By Alan Woods and Ted Grant *Forman, James D., "Communism from Marx's Manifesto to 20th Century Reality", New York, Watts. 1972. ISBN 978-0-531-02571-0 *Books on Communism, Socialism and Trotskyism *Furet, Francois, Furet, Deborah Kan (Translator), "The Passing of an Illusion: The Idea of Communism in the Twentieth Century", University of Chicago Press, 2000, ISBN 978-0-226-27341-9 *Daniels, Robert Vincent, "A Documentary History of Communism and the World: From Revolution to Collapse", University Press of New England, 1994, ISBN 978-0-87451-678-4 *Marx, Karl and Friedrich Engels, "Communist Manifesto", (Mass Market Paperback - REPRINT), Signet Classics, 1998, ISBN 978-0-451-52710-3 *Dirlik, Arif, "Origins of Chinese Communism", Oxford University Press, 1989, ISBN 978-0-19-505454-5 *Beer, Max, "The General History of Socialism and Social Struggles Volumes 1 & 2", New York, Russel and Russel, Inc. 1957 *Adami, Stefano, 'Communism', in Encyclopedia of Italian Literary Studies, ed. Gaetana Marrone - P.Puppa, Routledge, New York- London, 2006 External links *In Defense of Marxism * http://www.broadleft.org/ - Comprehensive list of the leftist parties of the world * Anarchy Archives Includes the works of anarchist communists. * Libertarian Communist Library * Marxists Internet Archive * Marxist.net * The Communist League * The Mu Particle in "Communism", a short etymological essay by Wu Ming. * Open Society Archives, the biggest history of communism and cold war archive in the world. *Islam and Communism * Category:Political economic systems Category:Communist systems Category:Economic ideologies Category:Economic systems Category:Political movements Category:Political psychology Category:Social philosophy Category:Society Category:Economies Category:Ideologies